


but you’re beggin’ me to come over

by kingcarbohydrate



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, noel uses pet names a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcarbohydrate/pseuds/kingcarbohydrate
Summary: cody wants him, after a week of being apart. thankfully, noel does too.





	but you’re beggin’ me to come over

Cody didn’t actually beg him to, but Noel is standing eagerly at Cody’s doorstep because he’s gone off the proverbial rail again, which is, in Cody-speak, begging. 

It’s been a while since the two have seen each other, but not as long as it could be. However, this time is different from any other time, because last time was the first time Cody and Noel acted on their very obvious romantic manifestations of each other, which was a “holy shit I’ve had a thing for you forever and I can finally say it to you proudly please fuck me right now” fueled handjob session, which ended in Cody entangled in Noel’s arms on the couch as they fell asleep together. 

So Cody answers the door excitedly, seeing Noel, all blocky limbs and artistically chiseled bone structure that Cody desperately wants to cut his fingertips on. 

“Hey, man! Good to see you, it’s been, what, a week?” Noel breaks the silence, after a couple moments of mutual admiration.

“Yeah, dude, come in, we need to catch up.” Walking towards the living room, Cody’s mouth twists into a smirk, taking in the vision of Noel, feeling proud that Noel is openly gazing at him too. Noel sits on the couch while Cody grabs a Coors Light for the both of them from the fridge, before slouching next to Noel a little bit closer than usual.

“I’m kind of worried about you, homie.” He laughs lifelessly, taking a quick sip of his beer. “We haven’t talked as much since… the last time, and I just want to make sure I’m not pressuring you into anything you don’t want to do.” Cody explains, putting his beer down on the coffee table, and is mildly offended when Noel bursts into laughter, the light chuckle that leaves Cody yearning every time.

“Dude, seriously? I’ve been waiting for this since I met you, man. Have you taken into consideration that I’m still a bit shell-shocked because the person I’ve secretly loved for years feels the same way about me? Or that you’re even attracted to men at all?” Noel noticed the incredulity in Cody’s body language and pulls him closer, planting a peck on his forehead and tucking the top of his head under his chin affectionately. 

“Please trust me to tell you whenever I’m not feeling something, baby.” Noel pleaded.

“I do trust you,” Cody finally replies, shifting into the comfort of Noel’s arms. “I just want to make sure I’m not pushing things too far too fast. I would rather spend the rest of my life cuddling you over having sex with you if it made you more comfortable because I’m not in it for sex, I’m in it for you.”

“I would say the same, but I couldn’t last another minute, and definitely not a lifetime, without having sex with you.” Noel’s voice gets just a bit huskier. He turned toward Cody so that he could feel his growing erection pressing against his leg. Cody couldn’t help but let out an abrupt peal of laughter. Noel let out a chuckle of his own.

“I’m trying to be sentimental and you’re trying to get your dick wet.” Cody sits up, grabbing Noel’s hand: he missed the feeling, the texture, the warmth of Noel’s skin. They had been apart for too fucking long.

They hurried down the hall to the bedroom, desperate for each other. Noel was so hungry for Cody that when he brought their joined hands to his mouth for what was meant to be a kiss, it became almost a bite, a claim. Noel presses Cody’s body against the bedroom door, enveloping him in a series of passionate kisses, reaching for the knob and twisting it frantically, both of their feet moving entirely from muscle memory. Cody gasped as they stumbled along, before being unceremoniously tossed onto the bed as Noel removed his shirt and dove down into another kiss, Cody following suit and removing his shirt, as Noel fiddled with the buttons on his pants, his cock now prominent and standing proudly against the fabric of his boxers. Cody leans forward and kisses the tip of his dick, which makes a tent in his undergarments. Slowly, he digs his fingers under the hem of his boxers and pulls them down, Noel’s cock springing up against the material. Cody loved the feel of Noel’s skin and had missed it with how long they had been apart. He smiled as he got off the bed and sank to his knees to suck Noel’s cock. He made sure to hide the slight gag as the tip reached the back of his throat, he didn’t want Noel to notice and stop what he was about to do. 

Noel turns his head back in a moan, grabbing a fist full of Cody’s hair. “God, I’m so lucky.” He exclaims, Cody reaching the base of Noel’s cock. Cody sucks eagerly, wanting the other man to feel his passion, his admiration. Noel can feel the crest of an orgasm building in his lower torso, and Cody looks up at Noel, a silent question in his eyes. 

“Baby boy, stop.” Cody eases off of Noel, an obscene ‘pop!’ noise as his dick fully exits his mouth. “I want to cum in you.”

“Lube’s in the top drawer of the dresser,” He replies. Noel obtains said lube, turning back around to a fully naked Cody, beautifully stretched out with his hard cock in hand, ready to be fucked out by the man he’s dreamed of for years. 

“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.” Noel kisses Cody again, his lips wet and bright pink from sucking Noel’s dick just a minute ago. He leans back and spreads his legs, Noel brushing his hand over his dick and balls down to his hole, squirting lube over his digits and barely pressing against the entrance, a small moan escaping Cody’s lips. 

“You ready for my fingers, baby boy?” Noel looks up, as Cody nods enthusiastically. He feels a single digit entering him, and moans with the feeling of it.

“Holy shit, Noel,” he breathes, Noel’s lips curled into a smile as he leans in for a kiss on Cody’s lips, then his neck, travelling down to his pecs as one finger becomes two and Cody is a squirming mess, moaning and breathing heavily under him. 

“Noel, Noel,” He repeats like a mantra, “I want your cock inside me, I want you to stretch me out, fuck, Noel, please, I want you to use me, want you to cum in me, fuck, fuck me, Noel-“

Without a warning, Noel pulls out, and a whimper of desperation leaves Cody’s mouth.

“I’d love to give it to you, baby, but I’m not convinced you really want it. I’m gonna need you to beg for it.” 

Cody rolls his eyes. “Dude, seriously? Can you just fucking fuck me?”

“Nah. I want to hear how bad you really want me, sugar.” 

“Isn’t this convincing enough?” Cody huffs, annoyed and impatient.

“No. Tell me what you want.” Noel says, his tone a little harsher. He looks at Cody innocently, as if he could just get up and walk away if he didn’t say anything. 

Cody sighed and closed his eyes. “I want…” his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want you so bad-“

Three fingers are inside of Cody before he can finish his sentence. He moaned in relief, arching his back against the rhythmic pumping of Noel’s fingers, barely brushing his prostate.

“Yes, Noel, Noel, fuck, yes, want your cock in me, want you to cum in my ass, fuck me, please Noel, fuck, please fuck me,” he exclaims, his words becoming alphabet soup from the sheer force he’s being fingered at.

Noel gradually slows his pace as he sits up, before removing his fingers all together and lining up the head of his dick to Cody’s entrance. “You’re sure you’re ready for this, baby boy?”

“Fuck, yes,” Cody breathes. “Please, Noel, fuck me.”

Noel pushes in, and Cody tries to push himself back, down to the hilt. Of course, Noel doesn’t let him, holding him steady until he pushes all the way in.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so tight,” Noel groaned out, hands squeezing Cody’s hips with a bruising grip. Cody was already riding the edge, the fingering having brought him there multiple times. 

“Noel, Noel, please,” he whimpered, begged, adding a few moans and gasps with them as Noel fucks against his oversensitive prostate. He began thrusting quickly, making Cody see stars. He isn’t sure how long this went on until he came, too lost in his own bliss to warn Noel. He heard Noel curse above him, wanting to make a snarky remark to him, but all that comes out is a strangled moan as Noel cums in him. 

He pulls out and drops down onto the blanket, the world coming back into focus as they bask in each other’s presence. Against his hushed breathing, Noel swears he can hear a faint “I love you,” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
